


隔墙花1

by Win8



Category: badong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Win8/pseuds/Win8





	隔墙花1

木质天花板上的吊扇吱呀吱呀转着，把燥热的空气搅动成一团黏重沉闷的湿汗，淋淋地盖在王嘉尔隆起紧绷的背肌上。阁楼靠窗的床铺床单皱巴巴地缠在他大敞的腿根，边缘被黏状的体液浸出一小片深色，他和林在范以头对脚的体位叠在一起，一起一伏地吞吐着对方胯下的阴茎。  
林在范的鼻尖抵在王嘉尔浓密卷曲的耻毛上，对方偶尔忍不住在他嘴里耸动两下，他的嘴唇被顶开，就把那团肉块更吃进了一些。

其实林在范不太喜欢口交，他一直觉得雄性生物的肉根是最脏的玩意儿，但偏偏是这最脏的东西最能让他得趣儿。他边从喉咙里发出含糊的呻吟，一边掰开压在他身上的男人的屁股，伸出食中两指绕着对方的穴口打转。猛有几下被伺候得爽了就抠着那处的褶皱浅浅地刺进去。  
王嘉尔被捅着嘴，伸手往后想去推林在范捉弄的手，被对方一把扣住手腕打了两下屁股尖。本仰躺在下面的男人猛地发力把两人的位置倒置过来，林在范跪趴在王嘉尔身上，翘着的阴茎随着他俯身嘬吮的动作一下下拍在王嘉尔脸上，黏液混着口水在脸上拖出几道晶莹的银色。王嘉尔的额发被热汗粘成两三片贴在额角两边，他紧绷着腹部，在林在范前面几个深喉，又在他屁股里强硬地塞进两根手指的时候终于没忍住，拧着眉头射了对方满嘴。

 

“啧，你他妈还真是射不完。”林在范稍微撤开，腥膻的精液顺着他的下巴往锁骨绕了半圈，最后又滴滴答答落回王嘉尔半勃的地方。林在范握着自己的阴茎又重新要往王嘉尔的嘴里插，却被对方屈起膝盖在腰窝处顶了一记。

“不来了，你自己撸出来吧。”他说着就翻身爬起来，床单被扔到一边，被精液和汗液揉湿的那一块挂到窗台上，把昨夜里才开苞的金盏花压蔫了头。

“你就顾着自己爽啊。”林在范可没想放过他，他下床把人揽住，顺着王嘉尔的腰线摸到对方的胯骨，他把勃起的阴茎贴在王嘉尔的臀缝里暧昧地蹭了两下，看着对方没有动作又凑近叼住王嘉尔的耳垂做作地喘了两口粗气，同时下身隐隐地发力往前撞了两下，“宝儿，让我插进去操一操？”

王嘉尔偏头掐住林在范的下巴和他接了个湿漉漉的吻，在对方揉着自己的腰想磨着挤进来的时候拖着他的肩膀把他压回了床铺。林在范双肘抵在那木头方框的两角，头朝外仰着。下午两三点钟的阳光蛰人得很，他半眯着眼，能看见起伏得宛如涨潮的屋檐，还有被阳光撞碎了的土灰色的瓦片。

王嘉尔在他身前跪趴下来，揉弄了两下囊袋就又把他的阴茎含了进去。林在范看见他说“不是等会儿你表哥要来？消停会儿吧”的时候仰起的那双眼睛，眼尾的色彩浓得像这地方艳粉色的晚霞。

 

屋顶的吊扇还在吱呀吱呀地转着，割裂了满是粉尘的阳光，一片片落在王嘉尔起伏的后背上。林在范怜爱地摸着他的发顶，在最后关头猛地想起对方那双漂亮的眼睛，他按着王嘉尔的后脑勺固定住对方，接着狠狠地密集地顶了数十下。王嘉尔咳嗽着退开的时候嘴角都有些破了，红丝交杂在白浊里像是夜里的粉蝶被人撕了肚皮，漏出了的满满的肠液。

“我操你妈，你是想把我的嘴捅烂啊。”王嘉尔捂着喉咙咳嗽了两声，林在范弯下腰心疼地摸了摸他的脸颊，开口的语气有很明显的歉意，“对不起啊刚刚没忍住...太舒服了。”说到最后还有点难为情。

王嘉尔没好气地翻了个白眼，“我当初答应和你搞，怎么也不会想到你床上是畜生。”

林在范靠近亲了亲他的眼睛，说话还是有些不着调，“畜生也只给你骑啊。”

“嗤。”王嘉尔不轻不重地扇了他一巴掌，站起来就自顾自地往楼下的浴室去。他裸着身体，宽肩，窄腰，翘屁股，大腿结实穴还紧。林在范垂着软下来的东西坐在床边，手里有一下没一下地转着打火机，就是不听话了些。

他扬手把床单从窗口拽进来，被角带了湿润的泥土，还带进来一片新生的金盏花花瓣。

那双眼睛可真漂亮，就是看不进人，林在范歪着嘴角把床单扔进了脏衣篓。站在腥膻味的空气里，他在吱呀破碎的阳光底下捻了捻手指，继续给楼下洗澡的那人找能够盖过床上太野这件事的优点。  
但好歹好操。

 

 

————————————

 

 

段宜恩到的时候都已经是傍晚，王嘉尔穿着件紧身的黑色背心正蹲在门槛上挖西瓜吃，紫红色的吻痕沿着耳后往胸口伸，密集得缀成一片，他却也不怎么遮掩，看见拎着两袋糕点盒的朴珍荣的时候，还从善如流地叫了声“表哥”。

山里的落日铺得厚而盛大，从门口弯曲的车轮胎印延伸到王嘉尔人字拖的鞋底。他大喇喇地笑着，举着个根部雕刻着葡萄藤的铁质勺子，大拇指和食指都沾了点粉红色的甜汁。

“瞎喊个什么玩意儿呢。”林在范在王嘉尔的后脑勺上招呼了一记，再抬起头的时候眼神在朴珍荣的脸上绕了一圈，他压了压舌根，用有点不太确定的语气讲了个陈述句，“这我哥对象。”

王嘉尔被拍了一巴掌，三四秒钟之后手里的勺子才迟钝地往地上掉。他抿着唇低头去捡，动作大得连指甲缝都抠进了些泥。

 

“诶，这才我哥。”林在范垂手去拎王嘉尔的后脖子，朝提着行李箱的段宜恩扬了扬下巴，“你来得可真慢，我快饿昏头了都。”

“路上堵车。”段宜恩单手拖着行李箱，另一只手牵过站在墙角的朴珍荣往这边走，“不是说了不用等你们先吃吗。”

“那哪能啊，一年到头你好不容易放个假愿意和我聚一聚，我还等不了这一两个小时?”

段宜恩没搭理他这句打趣，偏过头低了些声音和朴珍荣介绍，“我表弟林在范。”  
他力道很轻地捏了两下朴珍荣的虎口，在对方弯着眼睛跟林在范点了点头之后，才又转头对林在范说道，“我男朋友，朴珍荣。”

“啊。”林在范拖了老长一个音，接着皱着眉头抱怨道，“嘶我怎么觉得你是在跟我炫耀呢。”他揽过背靠着门的王嘉尔，在他西瓜味的脸颊上亲了一口，“这我宝儿，用运气种出来的。”

“嗤。”段宜恩像是被林在范逗乐了，他垂了眼睛闷笑了一声，偏过脸来看向王嘉尔的眼睛里也盈盈浮着笑意，“你好啊。”  
然后他像是有些苦恼地停顿住了，再开口时嘴唇那么轻轻地一碰，那个词就从他喉咙里囫囵地滚了出来，  
“宝儿?”

 

“我去你妈。”还没等王嘉尔反应过来，林在范却是先笑了，他扬着眉去踢段宜恩的腿，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，“你什么时候也变那么不正经了，你男朋友在你旁边杵着呢，你现在朝谁吐气呢?他妈谁你宝儿。”

段宜恩往右退开两步，接着凑上前一把搂住了林在范的肩膀笑道，“这不你说的宝儿吗，我还以为他叫这名呢。”  
他眼看着林在范挑了眉又想发作，赶紧拖着人往门里走，“行行行我不叫了行吧，还有我妈是你大姨，她最近在庙里吃斋，你想去她那干嘛。”  
说到这他又回头看了眼王嘉尔，“别是想做了和尚吧?”

“滚滚滚。”最后这一脚林在范还真结实地踹在了段宜恩腰上。

 

两兄弟停在一楼的藤椅边，玩笑过后林在范朝着门口逆光的两人挥了挥手，“嘉尔你带着表嫂赶紧进来啊，刚刚一个劲儿喊饿的不是你?吃饭吃饭，我把你最喜欢的尖椒肉片先端出来。”

他说完就急轰轰地往厨房钻，段宜恩站在几步远的地方朝着朴珍荣招了招手，唤小狗似的，  
“珍荣进来。”他脸部的轮廓被落日缀上了细腻的镶边，好像只有说话的时候下颔线才会略微显得锋利些。段宜恩又看向王嘉尔，眼尾很轻地弯了弯，是很温柔的样子，  
“嘉尔也进来。”

王嘉尔背在身后的手尾指痉挛般地抖了一下，他含糊地嗯了两声，点了点头之后却又没做出什么实际的动作来。他朝着朴珍荣比了个“你先”的手势，在对方抬脚跨过门槛的时候狠狠地把手指往后腰的背心上擦了两下。  
他几乎是要把舌尖咬出了血才能忍住那股哆哆嗦嗦的战栗。

 

厨房门口，林在范端着青红交杂的肉片往这边走，热烈的样子像是地里刚出头的白萝卜，带着水灵灵的湿气，沾着腥气的生命力。王嘉尔有些散光，他抬起头要眯着眼睛才能看清楚对方大男孩的模样。

 

王嘉尔眯着眼睛，视线越过段宜恩的肩头望向林在范。他想——

 

他念宝儿和念嘉尔的时候，尾部都是一个卷舌音。

 

他朝着林在范勾起一个有别于往日的，带着很明显的讨好的笑，嘴角神经质地抽搐了两下。

 

他要把我吃进去了。

 

tbc


End file.
